1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to adaptive sensing systems and more specifically to adaptive sidelobe cancelers utilizing an iterative mathematical process to calculate signals which control phase shift and attenuator circuits to produce RF signals which are combined in an analog summer to modify the sidelobe characteristics of the main antenna to reduce the effect of an interfering signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art sidelobe canceling systems have utilized either all digital or all analog techniques to correct the final output signal of the system to perform the sidelobe canceling. Additionally, in an all digital system, no correction was made until the mathematical computations necessary to complete the cancellation process had been performed. The time required to complete the mathematical calculations determined the time required for the system to adapt to a particular interference situation. When scanning occurred or when the interfering signal source was moving relative to the antenna, the relative velocity between the major beam pattern and an interference source could significantly reduce the effectiveness of the system.